


I Wasn't Flirting!

by 221bshrlocked



Series: Drabbles from Tumblr [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America the Winter Soldier, Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: Angry Sebastian vibes...
Relationships: Sebastian Stan x reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Drabbles from Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	I Wasn't Flirting!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picture below. 
> 
> nsfw gifs below!

Not a second after you walked in, the door was slammed shut and the sound of the keys hitting the wall made you jump. You threw your bag on the couch and turned around, hands on hips and eyebrows raised at the angry man in front of you.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You tried to stay relaxed, for both of your sakes.

“Excuse me?” Sebastian rubbed his scruff, the soft blue orbs you love disappearing behind dilated, pissed off ones and holding your gaze.

“Seb in front of everyone? Really? What the fuck am I supposed to say when I see my boss again huh?” His fake resolve made you want to throw stuff at him, arms flailing around and trying to get your point across.

But he wasn’t having it.

He looked at his shoes the entire time you were yelling, trying to control the storm in his mind because god knows he doesn’t want to say something he’ll regret later.

“Are you even listening to me?”

When he didn’t turn to you, you shook your head and threw your shoes to the side, telling him it was useless to even say anything at this point. As soon as you were about to walk away, you felt a hand grasp your arm and aggressively turn you around. His chest was heaving, jaws clenching before he trailed his eyes down and blinked, staring at you again before walking you backwards and pushing you on a chair.

He was pacing back and forth, one hand in his pocket and the other at his chin, almost as if he was having an internal conversation about what happened. God no matter how pissed you got, you’d never deny how delicious he looked in a suit. And it was your lucky day when it was a navy one, the material hugging his form and showing his god-like physique. You snapped out of your haze, hating how he didn’t even say anything the entire time. When you tried to stand up, he stopped and turned to you.

“Don’t fucking move.”

His voice came out rough and low, licking his lips when he saw you gulp.

But you weren’t having this attitude either. You looked at him questionably, shaking your head before standing up.

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of you again, pushing you down with a growl and before you knew it, you heard the loud ripping of material ring in your ears.

“You fucking didn’t.” You looked down and saw your dress, or what was left of it anyway, hanging down your stomach.

“You’re testing my resolve baby girl. I’d watch it if I were you.” He pulled your hair, exposing your neck and leaning down. Before you could push him away, you felt his teeth nip and bite and lick your pulse points, fingers massaging your head before pulling again and bending down.

“Oh god ahhh Seb-”

“Now you remember my fucking name huh?” He bit your shoulders, trailing down before taking one nipple in his mouth and closing his mouth around it, his teeth grazing over and over again on your peak. He knew how sensitive you get, not giving a single fuck because this was the only way he could take his anger out on you without hurting you.

You felt him suddenly pull away, grabbing your neck and pulling you forwards to him. “Now you remember you have a fucking boyfriend?”

“S-seb what the hell are you ta-” He silenced you with a bruising kiss, tongue lapping around your own before biting your lower lip and soothingly licking it after. Your eyes shot open as soon as you felt his thumbs brush over your hardened buds before pinching you, body arching towards him involuntarily.

You tried to kiss him again but he pulled away, breathing still erratic before he spoke again.

“Now you fucking remember you have a boyfriend Y/N? Why were you flirting with him hmm? You know how much it affects me and yet…you didn’t give a single fuck.”

So that’s why he was angry.

“Baby I wasn’t-” Your voice broke, your emotions taking a shift to wanting to comfort him instead of slap him.

“Don’t lie to me. I know how you flirt Y/N. And- fuck you didn’t even seem to care that- that…” He was having a hard time forming words. He let go and stood up, walking to the kitchen counter and holding onto the marble edge, finding comfort in the cold material.

You ran to him and tried to turn him around but he was hard to budge. “Seb please I didn’t…please baby you gotta believe me I wasn’t flirting…he’s not even-”

“Not even what Y/N? Not even your type? He was hitting on you in front of me. And you didn’t-”

“God no Seb he-”

And just like before, he pulled you to him again, his anger seeping through the kiss before he twirled you around and slammed you against the countertop. Bending you over, you moaned as his palms met your skin, your head jerking back as soon as he fisted his hand in your hair again and made you look at him.

“Who owns this?” He didn’t give you a chance to answer, his hand coming down harder than before and making you yelp. “Gah you-” He palmed your ass through the dress before rotating and spanking the other side just as hard.

“WHo FUCKING OWNS THIS Y/N?”

“Oh my god YOU…shit ahhh shit you do. You own me.”

He stood you up and ripped the rest of the dress, almost as if it was offending him you were still wearing it. Your hands trailed down his chest, trying to unbutton his shirt but getting distracted by his lips. As soon as you pulled on his shirt and went for his belt, he pulled away and carried you to the couch, throwing you down before he undid his belt.

“Turn the fuck around.”

You did as you were told, about to take off your panties when you felt his fingers tighten around the lace, pulling as hard as he could and discarding it somewhere in the room. Sebastian spat on his hands and rubbed your pussy, groaning when he felt how wet you were.

“Seb please-”

“You’ll take what I give you.” He growled back, taking out his wallet and pulling out a condom. You turned around and sighed when you saw him rip the plastic with his teeth, spitting the wrapper before quickly rolling the condom on his cock. God he was a sight to behold, sweat forming on his forehead and chest, eyebrows furrowed and focusing on the task at hand.

With one thrust, he bottomed out, not giving you a chance to adjust to him before snapping his hips backwards and holding onto your waist, setting a relentless pace and cursing under his breath.

“Fuck fuck FUCK- so tight for me darling. Shit- you have such a perfect ass sweetheart.”

“Seb oh god Seb- you feel so good baby don’t stop- shit shit so hard for me-”

You screamed his name when he spanked you again, rubbing the flushed skin before continuing his attack on you.

“Tell me who owns this fucking pussy.”

“You do,” you sobbed, tears falling down your cheek from how intense everything felt all of a sudden. “Oh my god I- I’m close..”

“Cum for me baby. Let me feel you cum on my cock- shit Y/N your pussy feels so hot…squeezing the shit outta me.” He leaned down, kissing your back before reaching around and rubbing your clit a few times, hissing when your walls clenched around him. Your legs started shaking, repeating his name like a prayer before you came around him.

“Fuck I love you…I love you I love you I love you-” You cried into his ears, your words pushing him over the edge before he came, hips thrusting a few times before coming to a halt.

You were both a panting mess, the room suddenly feeling too humid.

He pulled out and tied the condom, disposing it in the trash before carrying you to bed. You were flying on cloud nine, the intensity of your orgasm not dying down. He grabbed one of his shirts and helped you into it before he put on his pajamas.

“I’m sorry.” You heard him whisper in your neck, hands soothing your backside and making you wince from the slightest of touches.

“I should be the one apologizing.” You combed his hair back, kissing his forehead before looking at him more closely.

“I just- I feel like I’ll lose you to someone like him.”

“That’s not possible.” You chuckled, kissing his cheeks and rubbing his shoulder.

“You put up with my traveling schedule and I know you mean it when you tell me you have no issue with that but I see someone like him and I panic and think you’ll leave me for-”

“Seb listen to me. I love you so much. I can’t even begin to describe how much I do. But baby you’ll never lose me okay?”

“How do you know?” He looked so vulnerable and you hated how much his job was affecting him.

“Well, because I’m pretty sure you’re his type. Not me.”

It took him a few seconds to register your words, eyes widening before he groaned and snuggled into your neck. “Fuckkk Y/N I am so sorry I didn’t-”

“It’s fine Seb. I don’t think I’ve ever cum this hard in my entire life. Maybe I should flirt mo-”

“Don’t you dare.” His head snapped to look at you, blushing when he saw you laughing at how easily you could mess with him.


End file.
